


You've Been Drinking, Haven't You?

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, akira pls take care of urself, i wrote this at like 12 am after asking my friends for prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you'd ever like to chit chat, feel free to message me @ cosmicturnabout.tumblr.com !





	You've Been Drinking, Haven't You?

Akira didn’t want to admit it, but he was having a hard night. Having moved back to Yongen Jaya less than a year after he left to live with his folks proved to take huge toll on him. On top of all of that, things surrounding the Phantom Thieves still hadn’t calmed down, and the fuss over it made his head spin.

With everything running through his mind that night, Akira eventually turned his phone on silent and that left Ryuji and everyone else in the Phantom Thieves chatroom worried.

**Navi(≧∇≦)/**

9:28 PM Should one of us check on Akira? He suddenly went offline. 

9:28 PM I can ask Sojiro if I can have the keys.

**Skull**

9:30 PM Meet me outside the cafe. I’ll check on him.

**Queen**

9:30 PM Keep us updated.

Ryuji put his phone in his pocket, grabbing a bag of clothes before making his way out, saying a quick goodbye to his mother before heading for LeBlanc;  thanking Futaba as she unlocked the door, stepping in and heading up to the attic. 

There were glass bottles on Akira’s desk, a half empty one on his end table, and music playing from his phone as he lied on his bed.

“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?” Ryuji asked softly, making his way over to Akira, sitting on his bed. “Are you okay?”

“‘M fine…” Akira said, sitting up. “What brought you here?”

“We're all worried about you,” Ryuji explained, reaching into his bag, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to his boyfriend. “You went offline all of a sudden.”

“Sorry… It’s been a long night.” 

“I understand,” Ryuji promised, frowning at the bottle of alcohol on Akira’s end table. “Can I throw this out?”

Akira nodded. “Go ahead.”

Ryuji quickly disposed of the bottle, along with the others in his boyfriend’s room before sitting with Akira again, grabbing the other’s phone and pausing his music. “C’mon, you should get some rest.”

Akira sighed, nodding as he lied down, reaching out for Ryuji’s hand. “Are you staying?”

The blonde nodded. “Let me change, okay?” he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Akira’s forehead before standing up.

It only took a few minutes before he was lying next to his boyfriend, putting his arms around him. “Next time, let someone know if you’re feeling like shit?”

“I’ll try my best to. Thank you for coming over…”

“Of course, Kira, love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd ever like to chit chat, feel free to message me @ cosmicturnabout.tumblr.com !


End file.
